


An Odd Lunch

by ShyNymph



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Miinecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph
Summary: Just a mishmash of headcanons and an imagine about TommyInnit's crush meeting his friends.
Relationships: Tommyinnit/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	An Odd Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> BTW - This might not make much sense to you if you haven’t read the Tommy confession HCs also in my works! So give that a read if you want context for this!

Tommy would try his best to keep you a secret from his friends for as long as possible because he knows all they would do is hassle him mercilessly until he introduced you to them. Very much “They go to another school.” “Oh, so they don’t exist?” “They do!” “Introduce them to us, or they doesn’t exist.” 

Tommy begs his crush not to tell his friends about the disaster that his confession initially was. 

However, his confession is the first topic of conversation his friends bring up. Tommy attempts to lie at the same time as you do, which leads to you both saying different lies. “Well, I got a mariachi band-“ “He brought a talking parrot-“ You both make panicked eye contact as his friends laugh. Tommy eventually swallows his pride and admits that he literally punched you in the chest whilst confessing. His friends don’t stop laughing for a solid minute and a half. You don’t really blame them. 

After that initial rocky start, everything was going smoothly, his friends jokingly interrogating you a little to make sure you were the right fit for Tommy, and to sus you out in general. You didn’t mind answering their questions, happy to prove you were a good match for Tommy. 

Until Tommy had to go to the bathroom, leaving you alone with his friends. 

You had previously assumed that his friends were rather chill and laidback in comparison to Tommy, in a way to balance him out. Boy, you were wrong. The three friends present battle for your attention as they each tell the most embarrassing stories they have about Tommy, trying to one-up each other in the process.

All whilst Tommy is completely unaware only about 20 metres away from where you were all sitting. 

His first friend recalls the several occasions in which Tommy called their teacher ‘Mum’ and almost ran out of the room in shame turning bright red. 

His second friend reveals that once on a field trip to a ski hill they managed to convince Tommy to eat some ‘yellow snow’ they had found, lying and saying it was a snow cone. Only telling him afterward that it was from a snow patch they had found, leading to him vomiting a few minutes later. When in actuality they’d just coloured the snow with highlighter fluid they managed to scrounge up between the three of them. 

His third friend begins his story by explaining that when they were at a school camp when they were all around 12. Tommy was deathly afraid of storms, so obviously it stormed the night they arrived. Tommy was shaking the whole night but managed to fall asleep, however, the night morning he had switched beds. The friend was curious, so they went to investigate the bed Tommy had slept in the night before to find - As the friend finally reaches the climax of their story Tommy comes bounding back over to the table and he promptly shuts up. But you definitely knew where his story was going, and very glad he was forced to stop. 

“Hey, guys! Hope you aren’t giving ‘em too much trouble!” He beams giving you an enthusiastic side hug as he sits down beside you, arm staying slung over your shoulder. That alone changes the subject, causing his friends to start ribbing him about getting handsy with his partner at the table. They all chorus that you and Tommy should “GET A ROOM!” 

The conversation continues to flow casually from there full of Tommy and you blushing at his friends’ jabs and you trying your best to hide them along with light threats that if you ever hurt Tommy they would totally wreck your shit. And you most definitely believe that they could. 

As the sun grows closer to the horizon Tommy finally calls it, “Alright guys, my mum is gonna be pissed if we stay out too late. Maybe if one of you guys finally manage to pull anyone we can do a double date, doubt that’ll happen anytime soon though!” Tommy jeers, standing with you and talking your hand without prompting. 

His friends all holler in your direction as the two of you leave the small café and head for the tube just down the street. “So? What’d they say when I was gone?” Tommy is quick to ask after you vent out your nerves to him, now happily seated on a train. “Uh….” Your expression must scare him because he grimaces, “It was that bad!? I’m gonna kill ‘em next time I see them!” Tommy angrily pouts at you and you can’t help but laugh, “Don’t worry I’m sure my friends will do the exact same thing when you meet them. However, I won’t be leaving your side kinda rookie mistake for you to do that I’ll be honest.” You tease, pressing your fingers into his side tickling him lightly. 

His reaction is instantaneous, soft giggles bubbling from his throat and he is quick to move his hands, dancing his fingers down your side forcing you to laugh wholeheartedly. He beams at you as you squirm in his grip, begging for mercy. “Never!” He cries as you gasp for air between fits of giggles, desperately trying to tickle him back and failing miserably. He finally stops his onslaught only for him to pull you into his chest, arms tightly wrapped around you in a soft moment of quiet Tommy mumbles into your hair. 

“Thanks for meeting them today. I-I know it must’ve been scary. I think they really really liked you though, think they’re jealous they didn’t get you first.” You can practically hear his grin as you pull back to look up at him giggling quietly before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. “I think so too.” 

Even if his friends are a little weird, you wouldn’t trade this boy for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.


End file.
